Imperfections: A Karma X Reader
by ElementalColors
Summary: Thank you for reading! This is my first Fanfiction so it's obviously not the best... I won't stop you from reading though! Probably won't get updated. Ever.


It was mine and Karma's first wedding anniversary; March 13th. We had decided to have our wedding on that day to honor our memory of Koro-sensei. (In this FanFic you were one of the students) It was 3:00AM. Despite lying in bed fully awake for well over ten minutes, I still felt extremely tired. I didn't even _try_ to move. I could tell without doing anything that it would take more effort than trying to fall back asleep. _Could I be sick?_ I thought. I certainly wasn't feeling my best. And why else would I wake up randomly at 3:00AM? I turned my head to look at Karma, he was still fast asleep. _Oh, screw it._ I got up anyways, needing to use the bathroom. But as soon as I had looked the door, as if on cue, I got nauseous quickly, and I could tell I was going to throw up. I leaned over the toilet, my stomach heaving. The next few minutes dragged out like hours. Hell, it could compare to the physical strain from when we were training to be assassins! After my body was finally done, I collapsed on the floor. I felt like I was dead, but that couldn't wipe the smile from my face. I had a pretty good idea what was going on. After all, Karma and I had been trying for quite a while now. I was betting on _pregnant._ After a few minutes of gaining back the strength to stand, I dragged myself back to bed. Falling down onto it must have woken Karma. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. He then turned is head, seeing that I was awake. "What time is it?" He asked, noticing that there was no light filtering through our bedroom window. I looked over at the clock. "3:15." I groaned. "Why are you up so early? It's not like you to have insomnia." He asked. "And why did you wake _me_ up, too?" His tone was slightly irritated. "Well… I threw up, and I think I'm pregnant" I decided to be blunt with it, having no real reason not to tell him; because he wanted kids, too. Karma closed his eyes for a few seconds, his brain registering what had just been said. He kept opening and closing his mouth, having no idea how to respond. "I love you." Was all he managed to get out. He didn't show it, hiding behind his usual 'Play it Cool' façade. But I could tell by his eyes that he was exited beyond belief. Karma then gave up trying to put his emotions into words, and just hugged me. It was a hug full of meaning. I hugged him back, understanding and already knowing what he wanted to say.

I woke to Karma gently stroking my hair. It had been nearly a month since we confirmed I was pregnant. I gazed into his amber eyes. Within the past month, Karma's attitude had drastically changed. Normally, he would _never_ care this much about waking me up. The way he talked had certainly made a full one-eighty. And he would visibly show concern when I threw up. But I knew he wasn't pretending. It was quite the opposite, actually. Back when we were in Class 3-E, I had noticed that Karma would sometimes break character. At first, I blamed it on mental development, that he was finally learning how not to be a total sociopath. But it wasn't like the kind of growth he had from first term. I hate to say this, but I was honestly _surprised_ when he would seem to care about others. And when Koro-Sensei died, and he started crying, I knew he had a heart behind his façade. "Good morning." He said, smiling calmly. I nuzzled into his chest in reply. It felt so warm and comforting. "Karma," I started. "Hmm? I'm listening." He prompted. "What would you think about going to visit Nagisa and Kaede by surprise?" I asked. "They only live a few hours from here, and the last time we saw them was nearly ten months ago!" I had been dying to see them since their wedding last June, but now I had another reason; they didn't know I was pregnant yet! Karma averted his gaze, giving it some thought. "I'm game if you are. My only real concern is your morning sickness." He confessed. I understood what he meant. Even though I felt fine _now;_ tomorrow, or even in a few hours, could be hell. "I'm sure we'll figure something out if we need to. And I have no doubt Nagisa and Kaede will understand." I reassured. After all, the four of us had always been pretty close. "Alright, I guess we'll pack up, then." Karma headed downstairs to the garage to get the suitcases. By the time we had packed probably more than what was necessary, and had eaten, it was already afternoon.

"We should get going if we wanna be there before they go to bed." Karma advised. "Is everything in the car?" I asked, terrified of forgetting something. "I'm _1,000%_ sure." Karma promised. "And even _if_ we forgot something, I doubt I could even figure out a way to fit it in the damn thing." Karma had spent nearly three hours of hard working trying to stuff everything in the so called, 'damn thing.' He wouldn't even let me help! It had left him a decent amount agitated. Karma and I argued off and on during the car ride. At one point, he even turned the car around. When we finally both apologized for real, it had been hours. And it was almost sunset. As Karma drove in mutual silence with me, I noticed he wasn't stopping for a red light at a busy intersection. " _Karma,_ " I stated, hoping he would notice that the light was red. "KARMA, STOP THE CAR!" I yelled. He then slammed on the brakes, nearly causing a wreck. I breathed out shakily, telling him to pull over. Karma gave me a look but did so without putting up a fight. _Did he fall asleep?_ _What's wrong with him?!_ I thought angrily. "What the fuck was that?!" I finally spoke, but Karma didn't answer. "You can't just ignore me!" I yelled, slamming my fists on the dashboard. "Why do you always have to be so damn _condescending?_ " Karma flinched at my use of the word. He then sighed, giving in. "I haven't slept in four days." Karma confessed. "Hell, I haven't really slept well at all since I found out you were pregnant." He scoffed, shrugging it off. "We're only about an hour away from Nagisa's place, so I think I can manage." He changed the subject quickly. "No, you can't! You need sleep. If that happens again, we could _die._ " Karma looked like he was about to argue, but then looked down at my stomach, biting his lip. "You need to tell me what's going on." I begged. "Why can't you sleep?" I was worried, and desperate for answers. Karma looked down as he spoke quietly. "I treated my friends like shit in school. What if I'm a failure at being a dad, too?" His answer shocked me. I stared at him with wide, concerned eyes. _How could he even think that?_ I wondered. "Karma, you've changed since then! And that's not how your friends think of you!" I told him. "If you love our child; and give him or her the same kindness that you give me, I can assure you with complete faith that you will be an _amazing_ father." I promised, hugging him close. "Thank you." He said. "I'll try and get some sleep now. It'd work better to show up in the morning, anyways." Karma decided, leaning his head against me. But it still felt a little odd how he seemed to lose confidence in his ability all of the sudden.

Karma and I had just pulled up at Nagisa's house. We walked up to the door, grinning at each other before Karma knocked. My heart pounded with excitement as I heard footsteps behind the door. When Nagisa saw us, he just stared in disbelief. He looked like he was questioning whether he was hallucinating or not. "Is it just me, or did you get even shorter?" Karma broke the silence. Nagisa closed his eyes, trying not to get mad. After all, he _was_ very happy to see Karma. "I have no doubt now that it's really you, Karma." Was what Nagisa eventually decided to say. Kaede then came up behind him, wondering who was at the door. "Karma…?" Kaede hugged him, and saw that I was there, too. "Yuki!" She exclaimed, hugging me as well. (Yuki is your name.) "Hey, Yuki! I didn't see you there!" Nagisa greeted. "But why did you guys come here anyways?" He asked. "We just wanted to pay you a visit, nothing special." Karma winked at me. "I'm guessing by the volume of luggage in your, car that you're looking to stay?" Kaede pointed out. "If that's alright with you, of course! Sorry for coming on such short notice-" Karma cut me off. "I swear, if packing up half of our house was all for nothing, I'm gonna kill someone." He commented. "Karma! Like _hell_ they're gonna let us stay now!" I scolded. Nagisa and Kaede couldn't help but laugh at the scene. "Of course, you can stay!" Nagisa invited. "Here, we'll help you guys unpack." He offered. "That'd be a huge help." Karma gratefully accepted. When the guest room was all set up, we sat down and did some much needed catching up. "So, what did you two do for your anniversary?" Kaede asked. "Umm, well…" I laughed. "You're not gonna believe this, but it was actually our anniversary when we found out I was pregnant!" I revealed, placing a hand on my stomach. "Oh my gosh, _really?_ " Kaede beamed. Nagisa looked excited as well. "Yep." Karma smirked. "That's awesome! I'm so happy for you guys." Nagisa said cheerfully. "Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?" Kaede asked. "I have no clue. We'll probably find out about six months in." I explained. "I'm just mind-blown that you found out on your _anniversary!_ " Nagisa exclaimed. "Yeah, pretty crazy huh? I still can't quite believe it, myself!" Karma confessed. The four of us continued to talk for a long time before eventually going to bed. After retreating to the guest bedroom, Karma yawned. "God, I know I slept thirteen hours last night, but I still barely feel caught up!" He groaned. "I know what you mean, I've felt pretty tired from this pregnancy, myself." I related, as we both climbed into bed. Even though I was exhausted, I woke early the next morning, throwing up again. I didn't wake Karma, though. He was sleep deprived, so I didn't want to further disturb his sleep patterns. It was nearly 7:00AM when I finally stopped throwing up. Or, by that time it was just my stomach heaving, with nothing coming out. I was so worn out that I actually fell back asleep on the cold, bathroom tile.

"Yuki... Yuki!" I woke to Karma shaking my shoulder. I reached down to pull the covers back over me, only to realize I was still on the floor. I groaned, sitting up. I ached from sleeping on the hard tile. "You had morning sickness, didn't you?" Karma asked, skeptical. I looked away. I knew that he didn't like it when I tried to handle things like this on my own. And the way my entire body felt backed up his point. Karma got up, placing a hand on his hip. "I don't get why you didn't wake me up." He said, annoyed. But his eyes showed concern. "You need sleep more than I need assistance." I told him. "Oh? Because I don't think the normal way to deal with things is by sleeping on the floor. In the _bathroom,_ of all places!" He shot back. But I couldn't get mad. Karma was right, my body was the one undergoing all of these changes! "I'm sorry." I submitted to him. "Hey, no need to apologize. I just wanted to make sure that you're okay." He explained. "Wait, what are you doing?" I laughed as he then picked me up bridal style, carrying me back to the bed. "I doubt you slept much last night. You should try and get some sleep if you're not too nauseous." He instructed, setting me down gently on the bed. "Hypocrite." I scolded playfully. "Oh, you've got the wrong idea." Karma smiled. "There's no way I'm gonna stay awake longer than five more minutes. I'm so _fricking_ tired!" He got back into bed as well. When I woke up for the third, and final time, the clock read 2:03PM. Karma was stretching beside me. He must have just woken up before I did. After a few seconds, I figured out that we were probably both waken by Nagisa knocking on our door. Karma got up, opening it. "Hey, are you guys still alive in there?" Nagisa joked. "Only half way." I called from the bed, going along with it. "Yeah, Yuki was throwing up from five-thirty, till about seven. After that she fell asleep on the bathroom floor, and I got her back into the bed when I woke up at ten. And we've been asleep up until now." Karma explained. "How are they?!" Kaede called from the other room. Implying that she had sent Nagisa. "Come see for yourself!" He laughed, rolling his eyes. After hearing that I had thrown up, Kaede looked at me with concern. "Yuki, you could have woken _me_ up if you felt sick!" She offered, sitting on the bed. "Thanks, Kaede." I said, appreciative of her offer. "Do you wanna get up now? Or are you still tired?" She asked. "I'll move to the couch so I can chat with you and Nagisa, but I don't feel like actually _doing_ anything if that's okay with you." I responded, still aching from sleeping on the floor. Kaede got me some pain medication. But Karma wouldn't let me take it until he knew it was safe for the baby. Since it was already almost evening, the four of us just watched Netflix until we went back to bed again. I threw up once more that evening, but then I started feeling a lot better.

The next day we all went out for ice cream since I wasn't feeling nauseous. I looked over at Karma and couldn't help but laugh. "What?!" He asked, extremely flustered. "That time when you hahahaha stole Koro-Sensei's haha gelato!" I managed to say between laughs. Nagisa and Kaede laughed too. Remembering the incident. Karma rolled his eyes. "Can't I eat ice cream in peace?" He asked jokingly. This only made us laugh harder. my lungs started hurting, and Nagisa's face turned red from not being able to breathe. Kaede tried so slap her hand on the table, but instead hit the edge of her bowl, causing it to flip over as ice cream fell on the table. At this, Karma started laughing. I think Nagisa nearly passed out before we finally regained composure! It was great visiting with our old friends. It had been a while since I felt so carefree. Even so, Karma and I only stayed for another night and left the night morning, since we didn't want to trouble Nagisa and Kaede. It felt amazing to finally arrive back home. I breathed in the scent of the house. "Okay, don't kiss the floor." Karma said, reading my expression. I chuckled at his little comment and smiled warmly. "You hungry yet?" He asked, taking off his coat and leaving it on the floor as usual. "Yeah, I could go for something to eat." Though I was begging on the inside that Karma wouldn't ask me to actually _make_ something. To my surprise, it was _him_ who went into the kitchen. "Want anything in particular?" He asked. "No, I'm just glad that you're the one cooking for once!" It was hard to believe that Karma wasn't just skipping out on dinner entirely and getting fast-food. "Alright, I've got something in mind." He grinned. There was a nostalgic gleam in his eyes. "I'll have to go buy some more ingredients, though. I'll tell you what I'm making when I get back." Karma left me hanging. I made myself comfortable on the couch with my laptop. After almost _two hours_ I finally heard the garage door open.

"What took you so long?" I complained the second Karma entered the house. He grinned again, looking straight at me. "Tell me!" I pushed. "Acorn noodles." He revealed. My eyes lit up at the idea. "Can I help?" I asked. "Yeah, but don't push yourself." Karma added. "Because making noodles is _so hard!_ " I said sarcastically. Karma rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. After finally sitting down at the table, Karma looked down. "Is something wrong?" I asked "I miss E-Class." He said with a sad smile on his face. It was weird that he would bring something like that up at dinner. "Yeah, it was fun back then." I agreed sentimentally. Though I wondered what he meant. "Not just that; I still can't shake the feeling that there was probably a way to save Koro-Sensei. If only we had just tried hard enough!" He said bitterly. "I disagree." Karma looked at me, surprised. "Koro-Sensei's wish was for us to graduate by killing him at the end of the year. You said it yourself; the plan was for us to kill him from the start! You were _pissed_ when Nagisa brought up saving him." I explained. "It's hard not to hate yourself for killing someone, even if you're a trained assassin. Once the reality of the job hits you, you're mentally done." Karma narrowed his eyes, thinking to himself. And after a couple of minutes got up without warning. "Karma...?" I asked hesitantly. "I'm going to bed." He snapped. "Tomorrow's a work day and I need to catch up on sleep." _What the...? He was the one who brought it up in the first place!_ I thought in annoyance. _So much for a heart-warming nostalgic dinner._ It felt awkward getting into bed beside Karma after our argument of sorts. He apologized later, but I didn't respond. I was tired. And royally pissed. I woke up early that morning again; but not to morning sickness. Karma had shot up from his sleep, biting his nail. It was obvious that he had a nightmare. After what E-Class had been through, it was made top priority for all of us to get proper mental care to avoid things such as PTSD. But Karma, being Karma, neglected treatment. He didn't develop anything bad, such as said PTSD, but he still had nightmares. And he carried loads more regret in general.

"Nightmare again?" I asked, feeling guilty now about last night. Karma put his hand out to shush me. He got out of bed, getting ready to go out of the house it seemed. "Karma, it's four in the morning!" I begged, trying to reason with him. Karma took a deep breath. "I'm not doing anything stupid, _mom._ " He was being passive-aggressive. I flinched at his reaction. Thinking how I should have known that there was a lot of pressure being put on him, too. Karma was passed stressed, and it showed. I decided to let him calm down. So go back to sleep for a while. It wouldn't help anything to try talking to him now. I had set my alarm to get back up at seven. When Karma still wasn't in the house then, I got worried. Both cars were still here, so why wasn't he? I threw on some more appropriate clothes, going out front. "Karma?!" I called, shivering from the cold. I heard a faint reply from the roof. "Karma, please come back inside!" I begged. "You come up here if you wanna talk." He ordered. I decided to play by his rules, climbing up the ladder that he had installed on the side of the house. The roof had become his safe place of-sorts. He liked being able to see his surroundings clearly and enjoyed the high up spot. I sat down beside Karma. "I forgive you." I started. "You don't have to talk about it if-" "I know." He cut me off. "I'm more mad at myself, than I am at you." He Confessed. "Karma, none of this is you-" "Just listen, okay?" He cut me off again. "I've gotten weak. I used to be so confident in my ability. I thought I was better than everyone else, you know? But I guess I didn't realize that all this time I just acted that way to cover up how weak I actually am, huh? _God_ , I'm so pathetic." Karma put his hand to his head. _When did he start thinking like this?_ I wondered "And the truth is; even after talking things out, I _still_ can't sleep." I knew he was telling the truth, but I couldn't help but feel like he wasn't telling me everything. But there was nothing I could say to reassure him, and I didn't want to push it. All I could do was listen. "I'll _try_ to sleep like I do every night, but I doubt I'll get much." Karma got up, heading back down from the roof. I followed quickly after. It was freezing cold outside. But instead of leaving the door open, Karma shut it right in front of me. I let out a long sigh, opening the door. "Karma, I know you're going on _who knows_ how little sleep. But you can't just act like a complete asshole!" I had reached the end of my patience. "Hey, _I'm_ the one who works. _I'm_ the one who pays for our house. _I'm_ the one who keeps us fed. So next time you call me an 'asshole' think about how much you _actually_ have to lose." _Wait, did he just threaten a divorce?_ What Karma had said alarmed me. I didn't want to lose him! "Maybe you should skip work tomorrow. Just call in sick." That seemed reasonable to me. We couldn't just stay mad at each other all the time! But Karma didn't listen; soon leaving for work anyway.

While he was gone, I decided to clean up the house. Hopefully that would put Karma in a better mood when he came back. To my surprise, I got a call from him at about 1:00 in the afternoon. "Hello?" I answered the phone. But the person speaking wasn't Karma. "You're Mrs. Akabane, correct?" A man asked. I recognised his voice as someone who worked with Karma. "Yes... Is there an issue?" I asked hesitantly. "Unfortunately. I was calling to notify you that Karma suddenly collapsed and was respectively brought to the hospital." "What?! When? Why?" I was panicking; and had so many questions. "The doctor will tell you everything he knows when you get there." He said. I got there as quickly as I could. running into the emergency room and up to the front desk. "I'm Karma Akabane's wife." I stated anxiously. The lady at the front desk nodded. "He's in room 4072." The doctor was waiting for me outside of the room. "Please tell me what happened! Is Karma okay?" I begged. "I can promise you that it was nothing serious. He simply collapsed from sleep deprivation. But I'd like to keep him overnight. You can take him home once he's had proper rest." I calmed down significantly at his statement. "But I highly recommended you don't wake him. The reason he came here in the first place _was_ from lack of sleep." I nodded, quietly entering the room. Karma was hooked up to an IV. Though he was unconscious, he looked peaceful. It had hit me that Karma didn't even know he was in the hospital yet. I silently pulled up a chair to the bedside. _I told you to call in sick._ I wanted to say it so bad. But I didn't have the heart to wake him, or to scold him. So, I just sat there. Before I knew it, nearly eight hours had passed. I had fallen asleep myself for a decent portion of that time though. I watched as Karma's eyes slowly opened. He rolled over, most likely thinking he was in our bed at home. I saw his hand come in contact with the area where his IV had been attached. "What the...?" He said as he figured out where he was. He sat up, laying his eyes on me. "What happened?" He asked, very confused "You collapsed from exhaustion." My voice cracked. I was so relieved that Karma was okay "It's not your fault." He said. "I should have listened. I promise I'll be okay." He reassured. "But... why should I believe that now when it hasn't been true the past two times?" I asked. Unsure if Karma was even telling me the truth. "I can't help it if I'm unable to sleep!" He snapped. "I know... but I'm honestly not sure if it's a good thing that I'm pregnant anymore." I looked away, unable to say it while making eye contact.

"Well then just abort the thing if you feel like that." Karma suggested coldly. This made me angry. _Very_ angry. Karma knew that wasn't what I meant at all. And even if he was mad and sleep deprived, there was no excuse to bring abortion up. So, I slapped him. I slapped him hard. "You're right about _one_ thing, Karma. You _did_ treat your friends like shit, you _are_ pathetic, and you _will_ be a terrible father!" I screamed. I couldn't stop myself from hitting him. I was so enraged that I didn't notice the tears streaming down my face. Karma grabbed both of my wrists, stopping me. "You know I won't hit you back, but there are other ways to restrain you; So, CUT IT OUT!" He couldn't take it anymore. I could see he was fighting back tears too. "Then tell me... Why do you keep acting this way?!" I sobbed uncontrollably. Karma shut his eyes tightly. He hated hearing me cry. It was quite possibly one of the only things that could make _him_ cry. He sighed deeply. "When I was first put in E-class, I had anxiety. Being unexpectedly betrayed by my old teacher, I had my reasons to be on edge. Why else did you think that I was so damn scared of Nagisa? But that's not the point. I managed to bury it deep within myself; and temporary gained control of it. But I think that all of this stress has caused me to really snap this time." He made eye contact. "Why... why did you hide this from me for so long?" That was my only question. I understood that he didn't want to appear weak. But we were _married._ "Because I wasn't sure if I was right about it. And I didn't want to subject you to unnecessary stress if I was wrong." His answer finally felt honest. And it made since. It explained why Karma kept bringing up these nonsensical fears. All he needed was some counseling. I took a deep, shaky breath. "I'm so sorry... I-I Can't believe I hit you like that." I confessed. "No, I deserved it. And I'm sorry too. How I treated you wasn't right under any circumstances." Karma hugged me tight. Almost as if he were terrified of what would happen if he let go. I could feel so much weight being lifted off my shoulders as we embraced each other "I won't leave you. I promise." I got into bed beside him. If we both laid down sideways, we could fit comfortably on the small hospital mattress. Karma wrapped his arm around me, as he finally fell into a deep, and undisturbed sleep. But it didn't last long. We both woke up early to hospital commotion. "The doctor said I could take you home after you got some rest. Then you can go back to sleep in our bed. It's much more comfortable anyway." I suggested. Karma nodded. He hated being cooped up in the small hospital room with no choice but to do what the doctor said. Later that week, we found a good counselor for him. And his sleep vastly improved. My morning sickness also eased up. In two months' time, everything returned to normal.


End file.
